Yakusoku wa iranai
by qwertified
Summary: Sad fic..death, sadness...what more to say? Please r+r!


yakusoku   
****Yakusoku wa iranai   
(I don't need promises)   


"Van!!!" Hitomi screamed, out, clutching her glowing pendant to her chest. "Van!!! Oh Van...where are you?"   
Another flash of a vision struck Hitomi, and again she saw Van..lying in a pool of blood,_his _blood.

_No..no..no___

_If I'm gone when you wake up, please dont cry...___

"VAN!!!!!!!!" She cried out. "VAN WHERE CAN YOU BE??"

_No..no..no...Van!!!___

_And if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not goodbye...___

"Hitomi.." The voice was weak, but she heard it. Looking around wildly she caught sight of a red piece..a rag of red. She scampered over to it, ignoring her pains and bruises.

"Van!" She gasped, looking down from where she stood. Van lay there, his shirt ragged and dirty, and torn. His raven black hair hung in different places, and he looked compeltely exhausted, like just a gust of wind could blow the life from him. "Van..what's going on?"

Van coughed and choked, struggling to talk as he did. Liquid spurted out of his mouth as he did, dark liquid. Dark...maroon liquid.

"_No!_" She gasped again.

_No..no..no..___

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress...___

The image...Van in a pool of blood...

"_NO!!!!!!_" She screamed. "ALLEN!! MILERNA!! MERLE!!! SOMEONE!!!" She scremed again, jumping from where she stood next to Van, cradeling his head in her arms. "Van..." She said in a quiet voice. "What happened?" Suddenly, Van's head hung limply, finally given away from the exhaution of spitting out blood. Frantically, she grabbed his wrist, and breathed a sigh of relief as she found a pulse.

"Hitomi?" A blond head appeared from no where.

"Allen!" She cried. "You have to help me! Van..Van he might.." SHe struggled to find the words, but couldn't. Allen however understood, and ran off to fetch the others.

Hitomi sat there alone,fighting to stop her tears, and hugged Van's limp frail body to her's, hoping for the world that he would live.

_Don't leave me..._   
__ __

A few hours later, Hitomi sat outside, looking through a window at the sight in front of her. The damaged body, the broken one.

_No..no..no..___

_I'll be with you...___

"Please don't go Van.." She whispered, tears in her voice. "You can't lrave me...not now, not ever..."

_No..no..no___

_Don't cry;I'm with you, Don't cry; I'm by your side..___

"No." She cried silently. "No, you're not. You have to get better, you have to live..or else you'll never be by my side.."

Inside the room, from the window she was looking through, Van struggled, a painful frown on his face.

Milerna looked at his racing pulse, and looked at the man beside her.

"Is he...?"

"No." She gulped, setting his wrist back down. "No. He's not going to make it."   
__

_He's not going to make it...___

Hitomi's eyes shot open, and she gazed into the darkness in horror.

_He's not going to make it...___

"Van..." She whispered. "Good bye.."

_Don't cry Hitomi..___

The voice spoke out to her from no where. Van's voice.

"I won't." She whispered, trying her best not to..

_Hitomi, my body may be gone, but I'm still with you..___

"Van.." She choked.

_My place may be gone, but I'll still be with you forever..___

"I..I.." She sobbed, forgetting her promise not to cry.

_Don't cry Hitomi..._   
_I'll be there, I'll be here to comfort you at all times...___

"You..." She brushed her tears from her face.

_I don't want you to cry and weep.._   
_I may be sleeping an endless sleep.._   
_But in your heart you have all our good times..___

Hitomi swallowed, and smiled in spite of herself as she remembered her endless fights with Van, as she coaxed him tp be less serious, and away and away, the frown that etched his face slowly faded...

_So if I'm gone when you wake up, it's not good bye..___

"It's not good bye.."

_So if I'm gone when you wake up, please don't cry..___

"I won't..."

_Don't back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress...___

"I won't..."

_Remember me..remember me..___

"I will...forever..."

_Cause I'll be with you in your dreams..___

"Van..." She choked out, hugging her knees to her chest.

_Don't worry Hitomi. I'll see you again.___

The voice faded away, leaving Hitomi by herself.

"Don't leave me.." She cried softly. "Don't..."   


The day of thh funeral was a sad one, and Hitomi often had to make herself stop crying.

"I loe you Van..." She whispered softly, as she stood in front of his grave.

_I do too...I promise you I'll never leave you..___

_He'll never elave me.. _She thought back to her old books, about how old spirits, dead ones that never passed one..because of what they did...they stayed behind..to stay..

_He'll never leave me... if he never elaves me..he'll never be happy...I want him to be happy..it makes me happy if he's happy...___

She looked up, her face shining with invisible tears.

"I don't need promises Van.." She called out. A pause then..

_Thank you Hitomi..._   
__ __

"I don't need promises..." She whispered again, then looked back at his grave. "And I don't..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LOL! Sorry, couldn't help myself. But that has GOTTA be the most sappiest (and saddest) thing I've ever written! Oh well, please review! 


End file.
